


The Softer Side

by lailah



Series: Love isn't always rational [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, me and Clint; Clint and I,” Felicity snapped. “I did not come to coffee with you to be interrogated or insulted by the fact I’m not good enough for your friend, so if you don’t mind I think I will go home back to bed,” Felicity focused her glare one last time on Nastasha before pushing to feet and turning to leave the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softer Side

**Author's Note:**

> Name: The softer side  
> Fandom: Arrow/Avengers (Marvel)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Humor  
> Word count: 2575

Felicity laughed closing her eyes briefly. “Just...” When Felicity opened her eyes again she came face to face with Jason, or at least the person she thought was Jason. “You’ve got to me kidding me?” Felicity breathed face planting the table in front of her when she saw who it was; Clint pulled a face and Felicity was pretty sure she heard the words ‘Oh shit’ uttered from his mouth.

“Do you two know each other?” Natasha asked looking back and forth between Felicity and Clint.

“Nope,” Felicity answered a little too quickly for her liking. Natasha picked up on it instantly and really started to look at Felicity and Clint; as in nothing was about to get past her.

Natasha saw it all, she wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D’s finest agent for no reason. She had met with Clint just minutes before entering the cafe herself and he had that grin on his face, the same one he wore every time he had gotten laid, then there was the cocky walk to match, she couldn’t forget the walk. Then there was Felicity, who had just told her she had slept with someone the night before and the way see was now acting upon seeing Clint was in any book a dead give away. Sure it could just be totally random and a coincidence, Starling was a big city and for all Natasha knew Felicity could have a boyfriend and Clint could have just hooked up with some chick from a bar. But the way the flush was creeping further and further up Felicity’s neck which just seemed to deepen whenever she looked up at Clint, seemed to seal the deal honestly. Then there was Clint watching Felicity with the utmost fascination, nothing like looks he had given woman before, just blew it out of the water.

“No!” she laughed finally drawing a conclusion after much deliberation in her own mind. “He was your ‘Out of this world”?”

“Out of this world huh?” Clint grinned eyeing Felicity intently. He could see that she was turning a brighter shade of red as Natasha spoke or when she would look up at him, it was nothing like the shade of red she had turned last night or would this morning be more accurate?

“Shut up, both of you!” Felicity cried out hiding her face in her hands. “All I wanted was coffee,” she said looking up at the pair of them. Natasha was grinning like a fool and Clint was now watching her warily, his concerned expression softening her slightly.

“Here,” Clint set a coffee mug down in front of her, it was filled with Starling’s finest coffee, just waiting to be drunk by her. She smiled softly in thanks and then brought the hot cup to her mouth, where she took a length drink. Felicity let out a content sigh and settled into her seat, now feeling more prepared to face her aunt.

“What do you want to know?” Felicity looked at Natasha a long breath escaping her lips as she watched the redhead intently. Felicity knew there was question upon question floating around in that head of hers and she also knew it would taking every ounce of self control the assassin had not to let all of them escape in one go.

“How?” It was Natasha asked and honestly Felicity couldn’t blame her for that being her first question.

“He was in Verdant last night, though I didn’t know him as Clint he was going by the name Jason, he was all brooding with his drink and I decided to buy him a drink, which honestly now seems like the biggest mistake I could have ever of made,” Felicity cast a look up at Clint and couldn’t help but notice the flash of hurt that crossed his face for the briefest of seconds before vanishing and being replaced by a hard look that made her look away. “Things went from there and a little bit further until we ended back at my place, now we’re here, the morning or should I say afternoon after,” Felicity finished with a small frown, talking about it now she realised how bad it all sounded, she had never had what was classed as a one night stand before and honestly she wasn’t sure whether she could class that as one now, but some how she just felt like she was the one losing out again, except this time there was room for people to laugh and stare.

“I just don’t get it, you and Clint?” Natasha grinned eyeing Felicity again and then Clint, she was seriously stunned by the news that they had slept together, and Natasha Romanoff wasn’t stunned easily. But there was just something completely out of this world -there it was again that phrase- about Clint and Felicity together. It wasn’t a bad thing, Felicity couldn’t be exactly what Clint needed someone to make him see straight, someone for him to come home too as he wasn’t exactly the safest of people when it came to missions. It was just strange seeing the man she had come to trust with the girl she had seen grow up into a highly intelligent young woman.

“Yes, me and Clint; Clint and I,” Felicity snapped. “I did not come to coffee with you to be interrogated or insulted by the fact I’m not good enough for your friend, so if you don’t mind I think I will go home back to bed,” Felicity focused her glare one last time on Nastasha before pushing to feet and turning to leave the coffee shop. She knew she was irritable and there was no need to take it out on Natasha, but she was tired and in one of those moods where everything would just get on top of her and Natasha just seemed like the easiest target.

“Felicity!” Felicity heard Natasha’s desperate calls from behind her, but she paid them no attention and exited the building, once outside she sucked a deep and needing breath in. Her chest filled and then exhaled the car fumed air and after a few breaths she finally felt like herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly wishing she had brought a jacket with her when she left the house only thirty or so minutes before. Felicity started to move, she moved past people rushing up and down the sidewalk, she wasn’t moving at any real pace, but she was moving away from the cafe. Felicity just felt drained all of a sudden, like the day already was just too much to handle.

It wasn’t that she had been pulled to a stop that surprised her, it was the jacket that was draped over her shoulders. Felicity looked up into varying blue eyes of Clint.

“What do you want?” Felicity asked drawing the leather jacket tighter around her even though she should have been handing it back to him and telling to jog on.

“Let me take you home?” he reached up and let his thumb drift across her cheek. Felicity nodded against his touch and dropped her head against shoulder where she closed her eyes for the briefest second before pulling back and letting him walk her home; which basically meant him leading her through town while her eyes drifted shut on their own accord. She had given up to him pretty easy, but she just couldn’t find the energy to fight against him and have an argument on the sidewalk about why he couldn’t walk her home.

***

When Felicity for the second time that day there was a warm body beside her, and yes it was the same man who had brought her home earlier. Felicity shifted herself so she could turn her head to face Clint who was stretched out beside her still fast asleep. He looked incredibly peaceful led there, to be honest he was turning out to be nothing like the person Natasha had told her about. Brushing a strand of her own hair away from her face, Felicity reached across and ran her fingers over a long scar which stretched from the top of his shoulder blade all the way down and then disappeared under his arm.

“Budapest,” his sleepy voice startled Felicity and she snatched her hand away. His eyes flickered open and he really did have the cutest sleepy look, though she wasn’t sure how he would respond to that if she were to tell him. “Nat ditched me and I ended up getting skewered,” he chuckled hoarsely, eyes closing again and he tucked his face back into the pillow. His hand moved from underneath the pillow and he wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist drawing her close until their noses practically touch, he yanked her sheet up so it covered them both and tucked himself against her. “Sleep,” he grunted pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

Felicity followed his instructions, she drifted back off to sleep in the warm makeshift nest of sheets around them. This time it was his breathing that lulled Felicity into sleep, not the other way around because the truth was Clint already felt comfortable, safe enough to fall asleep without worrying when Felicity was in bed beside him.

***

Three times Felicity woke in one day which had to be a new kind of record, though like the first time so was alone in bed. Sitting upright, she held the bed sheet close to her chest and looked around the room looking for anything that might say he was still here. The light to the bathroom was shining from under door and she could hear the distinct sound of running water, which meant Clint could be in fact taking a shower. Deciding this was probably a better time than never to get out of bed, Felicity grabbed her glassed and set herself the task of getting dressed. Not bothering to wear anything more than Clint’s shirt and the pair of bright pink lace panties she had pulled on earlier that Felicity headed into the kitchen in search of food.

She had her head in the fridge when his arms wrapped around her, he was still wet from the shower and he was soaking through the back of the shirt.  
“You’re wet,” Felicity cried with laughter as she pulled away from him which only meant she was pushed up against the worktop to the side of her of.

“Genius,” he gave her a lopsided grin as he advanced on her crowding her against the side while he worked his mouth on her exposed throat. Felicity tilted her head back to give him more access and let her hands run over his muscled back. Things were just starting to move to point where he was unbuttoning his shirt and her own hands were playing with the button of his jeans; however, Felicity’s stomach had other ideas. It let out a long a low rumble from where she stood, making them both laugh.

“Oh God, that’s embarrassing,” she laughed turning the same shade of pink of underwear that she was wearing.

“It’s seems I’m depriving you of food,” Clint pulled back and rebuttoned the few buttons he had undone. He took her hands afterwards, and after he turned her in motion so her back was to his chest, they were looking into the fridge together for something to eat. “So what’s for dinner?”

“I dunno, food?” Felicity offered up reaching over to have a look at what was inside a tupperware box.

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit,” Clint countered nipping at her shoulder playfully. Felicity smacked his arm before grabbing an ice cream tub from the freezer and kicking the door shut. She moved in his arms so she could get some spoons and then move them into the living room.

They collapsed down onto the couch, Felicity sat next to Clint with her legs thrown over his and his feet kicked up onto the coffee table. Clint had his arms wrapped around her legs while she worked at getting the tub of creamy goodness open, they both dived in and ate half the tub within minutes.

“You know, you’re nothing like the person Natasha told me about,” Felicity said after a while breaking the silence between, Clint looked at her before shrugging and looking for an answer.

“Never am, Nat knows me better than any other person, yet there are still sides of me even she hasn’t seen,” Clint explained, he took another spoonful and let the ice cream sit on his tongue before continuing. “I have to be one person for S.H.I.E.L.D and then another for someone else, I guess it just gets boring being people I’m not.” Felicity could only nod, she couldn’t grasp just how hard it was, but she knew a little of what he was talking about.

“Anyway you’re nothing like the pictures Tony and Natasha showed me,” Clint smirked dropping his spoon into the tub and letting Felicity finish it off.

“That really doesn’t sound good,” Felicity groaned pulling a face. “The only pictures they seem to have are ones of me with braces and brown hair,” Clint nodded and pulled at a strand of her blonde hair.

“I like you blonde,” he smirked wrapping it around his finger and pulling on it harder, hard enough that her head tipped enough in his direction that he could kiss her. His lips and tongue for that matter taste of mint chocolate chip ice cream, with his taste lurking there in the background. Felicity kissed him hard, her hand had slipped into his hair and she pulled his face as close as she could get it, loving how he could just kiss her make the whole world go away.

“Making out on the couch over a tub of icecream, how domestic,” Natasha’s cool voice interrupted their moment and they both looked up at her without batting an eyelid.

“Yes, please, just come in,” Felicity deadpanned leaning back where she was sat. She looked up at the Russian redhead with an amused expression.

“You both ditched me to come back here and make kissy faces, I thought you had come back to talk?” Felicity could hear the slight edge of hurt in her voice, but it was gone as soon as it was there; Felicity had only been able to hear because she knew Natasha well.

“Didn’t plan too, just ended up that way and we were just talking before you interrupted us,” Clint grinned knowing just how to push Natasha’s buttons. “So if you wouldn’t mind --” he trailed motioning with head head to the door behind her. Felicity choked back a laugh, but smacked a hand against his chest.

“Ass, but if that’s how you want to be,” Natasha huffed turning and slamming the door behind her. Felicity stared wide eyed at the emotional drama of Natasha Romanoff, that was certainly something you didn’t see everyday; actually, Felicity was pretty sure she had only see that twice in years she had known Natasha, this time being one of them.

“That was cruel,” Felicity muttered shooting a disapproving glare at Clint, who just shrugged like it was nothing and went back to trying to kiss Felicity. “Nope, you’re not getting any now,” Felicity declared pushing herself up from the couch away from a very tempting Clint Barton.

“Now that’s cruel,” Clint pouted from his spot on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter!! It was amazing seeing them all and because of it, you got this chapter! So what did we think of the softer side of Clint Barton, did we like? And Natasha causing drama again at the end of the chapter, what is she like ;)
> 
> Keep them all the comments coming, especially if you think there are ways I can improve, love getting constructive criticism! Thanks x


End file.
